Ginny's Diary
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: Ginny's pregnant with Harry's baby, three years after Dumbledore's death. Most of the chapters are short and sweet! Now COMPLETED! yay!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Hmm, diary is a bit of a boring name. How about another one? I like the name Hab, short for Habitchatra. Anyways my name is Ginny Weasley and I am now 19 years old. I suppose I had better describe myself, otherwise you would never know what I look like. Ok, so I have auburn coloured hair with green eyes. I am freckly all over and am generally pale. I never finished my schooling at Hogwarts and I am currently married to Harry Potter. I would love it if you could answer me, but that would just be creepy considering my first year (I'll tell you about that later) Well since you're my diary, I suppose I better tell you all about my day. So here it goes.

I was sitting on the lounge, engrossed in this muggle movie that she had hired out called "Hitch" when this large shadow moved in the corner of my eye. Immediately I grabbed my wand, thinking oh crap, death eaters, but remembered, the order had killed them all. (All cheer for the order) Looking around I realised that it was just Harry was moving coming to sit down. He reached out and held my small hand in his large one as soon as his bottom hit the couch. That made me realise just how much I loved him after all that had happened.

Well now I suppose I'd better tell you what has happened to make me think like this. It'll just be a brief overlook; otherwise, I'll run out of pages and it'll be easier for me to get a pensieve.

Ok, so, three years ago, Hogwarts was closed following Dumbledore's death. You probably don't know this, but Voldemort enlisted Draco Malfoy as a death eater and gave him the job of killing Dumbledore; but while this was happening, Narcissa (Draco's mother) and Snape made an unbreakable vow, saying that if Draco could not complete the task, that Snape had to. Heaps of people were taken home by their parents who seemed to believe that they would be safer at home than the heavily guarded Hogwarts. In the end, mainly only a few Gryffindor's remained to learn, resulting in Hogwarts being closed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and me travelled around Europe to find the horcruxes that Dumbledore hadn't. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione were killed during a battle between the death eaters and members of the order, causing widespread distress throughout the order. Both Harry and I were nearly unable to function, but we were no where near as bad as Mum and Dad. Well Mum, didn't move from the couch for several days, just crying and Dad sat in his garage obsessively tinkering with his muggle toys, until death eaters rampaged the burrow and murdered them.

About a week later, we were starting to get used of the idea that Hermione, Ron, Mum and Dad, were gone and we got a lead for the final horcruxes position, so we set off again.( Crap! I keep forgetting this is a brief outlook, not a full account of events.) Well anyways, we found it and we battled Voldemort and his death eaters for the last time with the order of the phoenix and killed them all. (Oh yeah! We are so good! So good we are!)

So yeah, a year later I am here with Harry, in his parent's house in Godric's Hollow as we learn to cope with what has happened. Neville and Luna come around occasionally, with their little girl, Nellie, she's so cute. It makes me think of having children; it would most likely brighten up our lives. We could even get another cat (we were looking after Crookshanks, but he died shortly after Ron and Hermione), we could call it Pigwidgeon. What do you think?

Talk to ya later, Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Hab (look I remembered your new name!)

I'm sorry that I haven't written for so long. I have the greatest news to tell you. You won't believe it. I'm pregnant! Yep I wrote it write, Harry and me, we're gonna be parents. This is just unbelievable, me pregnant. Mum and Dad would have been so pleased, knowing their only daughter was pregnant. Fred and George are already buying baby's clothes (sometimes I could swear that they are gay) and have volunteered to paint the baby's room.

I'm just so happy. It's almost as if you are making my life better, by just talking to you. I now know why all of those muggles write in diaries. It almost makes sense talking to you about my life and my beautiful baby. I don't know whether it's gonna be a girl or a boy, but I sure can't wait to find out!

Harry's bound to be thrilled. He always said that he wanted children after we vanquished Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I can just see has scarred face light up as I tell him. His emerald green eyes will once again come alive, as they used to when he spoke to Ron or Hermione. It will give him a reason to live again and one more person to love.

There it goes again, my heart is filling up. Oh, sorry you don't know what I'm talking about. It's just that every time I think about Harry, it feels like my heart is going to burst and split in two. I suppose that's what love feels like and maybe I should like it, but it drives me crazy, cuz it feels like, yeah. (I know I talk a bit like a crazy person, but who cares? It's only you reading it. Or are you listening? I dunno)

Anyways I gotta go now, Neville, Luna and Nellie have just rung the door bell and I can't wait to tell them.

Mwah, Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

To my dearest Hab,

I know, it's been a few weeks, but I know what sex it is. Ok, so do you want to know? I don't care, either way, I'm telling you. It's a baby girl! I hope that she has my hair and Harry's eyes. She can have both our brains, they're both smart. She will be the smartest in her year, like Hermione was and she'll be the best in Quidditch like her Dad and I were and yeah! She'll be in Gryffindor, like us!

I can see our beautiful girl, with her hair as red as fire when she is born, but slowly changing into a gorgeous auburn colour like mine. She would stand tall and proud, not at all ashamed of herself (or even me maybe). And no I haven't gone nuts. I can see her, that's all. I'm sure its normal for mothers to see their children before they are born.

When I told Harry, you should have seen his face. It was everything I imagined and so much more. His eyes lit up as I knew they would and they came to life. His face changed from that strained look that he had acquired, to the smiling image that I fell in love with. I could almost see his spirit lift as I told him I was pregnant.

And when I told him that it was going to be a baby girl, he was ecstatic. He picked me up and threw me into the air. His smile lit up the room as we sat and picked out names. We chose Lillian as her first name in memory of Harry's mum and Molly as her second name in memory of my mum. So my beautiful baby's full name is Lillian Molly Potter

I'm just so happy! It's like everything has happened to make me happy. My life is finally becoming perfect after all that I have been through. I have the perfect husband, and will soon have the perfect baby girl.

Love ya, Gin


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy Hab,

It's just such a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the birds are singing (in their cage in the corner) and the snow is finally melting. And it's about time! I am so sick of the snow. I know everyone thinks it's so nice, the soft-white fluffy stuff falling from the sky and landing in little puffs on the ground. In reality, it's cold; hard, icy and goes multi-coloured as it gets old. I am so looking forward to getting some green outside. No more white!

There's the sign of me becoming old and parental! Talking about the weather! Only old farts do that, which have nothing else to talk about. I have plenty to talk about. I just forget it. Oh crap! Did I just write that? I didn't mean it, I am NOT going senile!

Hang on! It's coming to me. I see it swirling towards me in a mass of pink and white. Hmmmmmmm (I'm trying to be Trelawney here). Oh! Its here! Got it!

Fred and George just came round with the baby's furniture. They painted the walls the perfect shade of pink and all of the furniture is perfectly white. I wish I could show you, I'm sure that you would love it as much as I do. The little cot has these little magic toys hanging over it that switch soundlessly every so often and there's a little toy witch in the corner that sings lullaby's, and there's an old wizard toy hanging from the ceiling that blows bubbles. It's just so wonderful!

Luna's coming around later to see it; I can't wait to show her. I'm sure she'll love it too. Everything just magically works like clockwork, all that's left is for me to give birth. Now, that will be an interesting experience. Harry will be there with me, along with my closest friend Luna. But I could never do this without Harry. Our Lily is going to be so beautiful.

Anyways I think Luna's at the door; I'll let you know what she thought about Lily's room.

Luv Gin


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Hab

Once again, for the weather up date. There is a sun is shining brightly today, but with a slight cloud cover, with a small chance of light showers in the late afternoon. (Just joking!) It's a happy sunny day at Godrics Hollow, while I am the size of the house that we are living in. In case you don't know, the Potter's house is slightly bigger than The Burrow – don't ask why – with a grand total of 7 floors over a floor span of 52 X 92 square meters. And as I said don't ask why they wanted a house so huge. Perhaps they wanted a large family. But anyways, I am sure that I am huger than that.

Well, I suppose that's normal because I am due next week. But I can barely move. If I get much bigger, they'll need to get a task-force of Medi-wizards to levitate me out of bed each morning. Either that, or deliver lily right here in this bed that I'm writing in. I really don't know how Harry manages to squeeze into bed each night. One night soon, possibly very soon! I'm going to breathe in and my stomach will just push him off the bed and onto the floor.

Mind you, Harry's been so good, these past few weeks. He's stayed home from work to help me look after myself and the house. He hired Dobby's son to do our main housework for 1 Galleon a week (Harry the house elf – yes dobby named his son after Harry – thought that was much too generous), while he helped me fix up the garden and such. What? I couldn't have my baby girl coming home to a scungy looking garden. Could I?

Although I am so excited at the prospect of having a daughter, I am scared at what might go wrong. I used to read those muggle magazines that Hermione used to read occasionally and they had all of those stories about how pregnancies failed and the babies came out with mental or physical disorders. I am just so scared that something like that would happen. It's so stupid of me though, because I know that wizards have more advanced ways of ensuring that the birth is controlled and that everything goes to plan, unlike the muggles that rely on machines.

Oh my god. I feel so much better now that I have written all of this down. Finally those daft muggles have figured out something useful to wizards.

Love, Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Hab!

Have you noticed how I went from the very formal 'Dear Diary' to the no where near formal 'Hey Hab!' Isn't funny how things work.

Anyways I have more important news to tell you. If only I could remember what it was. (Ha ha) I gave birth to my beautiful baby Lillian Molly Potter yesterday morning, and oh my god did I know it. It was so fricking painful. Seriously! The contractions felt like they were ripping my body in half, as Harry stood there going 'You can do it! Go girl!' and I lay there and squeezed his penis at every contraction. (Once again joking!)

No, he just stood tensely at my side, supportively holding my hand throughout the whole ordeal, wincing every time I screamed. I have no idea why. I was only just breaking the second sound barrier. And then when it was all over and the pushing had finished and little Lillian had finally come out with an all mighty plop, all we heard were her screams. Man she has some lungs on her! (You can tell she took after my side of the family for that!) I am already dreading her tantrums. Eek!

But, my beautiful screaming baby looks almost like I imagined her. Already she had a head of rich auburn coloured hair, and as soon as she opened her small, sleepy eyes I saw that beautiful emerald green that Harry gave her. Looking up at me, I was the first person she smiled at as she drank from her pre-made bottle with milk formulae. (Witches don't breast feed. It's just nasty in too many ways to count)

My beautiful gorgeous is just too good for words. It's just so hard describing her. She's a good baby that doesn't cry unless she's hungry and she sleeps a lot. But is the smaller things that I have noticed, like the way that she looks at you. It's like she already knows that Harry and I are her parents, you can just see it in her eyes. Every time she looks at me, I get that whole heart filling up so much its going to explode feeling, and I'm sure Harry gets the same, from the way he looks at her.

Anyways I think she'll be getting hungry soon, so I'd better like go now. I really appreciate being able to write to you. You're like my best friend, besides Luna, who should be coming around later to see Lily.

Love, Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Hab,

I know that I have been neglectful to you and I have just realised that I haven't wrote to you in over a year, but right now I really am in the need of a hug. I won't tell you why yet, I shall keep that bad news for last. But for now, I shall keep the mood happy with the pleasant occurrences of the past year.

The first few weeks were pleasant, except for the sleepless nights due to her crying. That didn't really bother me, but it really irritated Harry as he worked such long hours at the ministry. It really wasn't fair, though the way he acted nearly every night. He would not get up and eventually put a silencing spell on her nursery so he couldn't hear her. Only, he I couldn't hear her either, so I had to sleep in the nursery with her in case she awoke hungry or was sick and I didn't want this, and neither did he. So I made him buy me one of those strange muggle contraptions called baby monitors, which allow you to quietly hear what is happening in the baby's room.

Now after we conquered the night-crying, my baby girl started to crawl and talk. She was so smart for her age. She was only six months old and she could crawl around the house and say her first words, Dadda and Mumma. Luna was telling me that Nellie couldn't crawl until she was eight months and still has difficulty talking, I am just so proud of my little girl. Naturally as mothers we discussed our baby's achievements and bragged about them, while Neville and Harry worked at the ministry almost endlessly.

Eventually she began to walk and follow myself or Harry around the house. We got a kitten for her and named it Pig (after Ron's owl Pigwidgeon of course), so he was followed around, constantly. Soon, lily was talking and telling us what she wanted and it seemed that my life really was perfect, except that I rarely saw my beautiful husband. I really loved and still do love him so much, Hab.

I suppose that I really should tell you why I need a hug now. This is really hard for me to say, I suppose that's because I don't know how to say it. About five months ago, Harry. Harry told me that we could no longer be together. He said that it just wasn't working out anymore, since we had lily and his job has required more responsibility, with him working more hours. There we go I said it, and I can't say anymore at the moment. I'm afraid that I just am not mentally able to do it. Every time I think about it my eyes fill with tears and it feels like my heart is simply going to break in two. I just don't understand.

You are my best-friend Hab and I don't think that I would be able to do this without you. Even my pensieve doesn't work anymore; these thoughts are constantly on my mind.

Mwah, Ginny (your friend for life)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Hab,

It has finally sunk in. what he has done, and all it took was for me to go shopping with Lily. There was my devoted, perfect, loving husband of so many years snuggling with that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

She has not changed one little bit at all. She is still the ugliest girl (or woman) that I have ever had to lay eyes on and she still reeks of Slytheriness. And yes that is a word, because I just made it up, so don't say anything! That skank was nearly sitting on his lap and he had his arm around her corset-made waist. Hmm, yes she wears a corset to make herself look thin and her boobs big (and trust me, she needs as much help there as she could get)

I don't know how he could even stand looking into those eyes of hers, or even looking at her plastic face. Oh yes, her face is plastic, everyone knows that. She became addicted to muggle surgery, after seeing that it can change your appearances without magic. Oh, she thought it was so good and that she looks so beautiful. Someone needs to tell her so badly that she looks like she just walked into a glass door, while having a mixture of spells cast on her. She is such a freak, and she has managed to steal my man. My husband.

And if I remember correctly, she hated Harry, Ron and Hermione with a passion during school, so why does she want him now? I swear that she can't have him, he is mine and I love him so much and I will not let him go. She can go and snuggle with that blonde-haired ferret that she loved so much during school. Together, they seemed infatuated with each other. I wonder what happened, did he finally see her for what she was and dumped her? I really hope not because then she's on the prowl for a new arm to hang off. And she's sniffing around my arm. She is going DOWN!

From Fred and George, I learnt one very important thing. 'Never say never' I will devise a plan that only they would think of, and yes I could do that. I grew up with them and everything. But just what to do. I could sabotage their next meeting, but I would have to go shopping everyday. I that shouldn't bother me, but I don't like to go out in public much with lily. Too many people ask to hold her and they croon over her.

I dunno, I'll think about it and tell you about it later. I promise that I will find something devising and cunning. He and she will regret the day that they messed with Ginny Weasleys/Potters perfect family. They will rot in hell.

Mwah, Gin


	9. Chapter 9

Hab,

Oh my god Hab, I feel like such an idiot. Harry came home the other night and told me that Pansy had joined the order and that she had a husband. And, you would not believe who lacked the common sense to marry her. Ernie Macmillon. You know one of the guys that she despised because they weren't in Slytherin. But I just can't believe that he sunk that low to marry her. It's just unbelievable!

Him, marry a Slytherin like her. You know exactly how I feel about pansy, the filthy skank. I thought that he had more brains than that, or at least a memory of what she was like at Hogwarts. From what I saw she hadn't changed, still wearing skinks little skirts and over-revealing shirts. It's just unacceptable. Our friend Ernie marrying her, the ex-wife, cast off of Draco Malfoy; (the supposed Slytherin king, who was really just a man-slut) Slytherin skank, Pansy bloody Parkinson.

I also feel awful about accusing Harry like that. I should trust him more and know that he would never be unfaithful to me. I suppose that I'm just insecure, after Michael Corner cheating on me with Marietta Edgecombe, even after she was cursed by Hermione's parchment (I will always love Hermione for cursing that parchment. That was so funny; no body could remove the word sneak. I think its still there lightly!). I should be a stronger person and become more trusting. I love Harry and should believe in him.

I am just so glad that he will never find out about my suspicions. It would just be so embarrassing if he found out. I would never be able to explain myself. 'Um sorry Harry, I went shopping and saw pansy Parkinson like sitting on your lap and I presumed the worst. You know, that you were cheating on me. But I'm really sorry I know that you weren't cheating on me' wouldn't that just look wonderful? Sometimes I really hate myself.

Good thing that I have you to talk to and my beautiful daughter. I know that you would never tell anyone (basically because you can't as I used magic to wipe the pages if anybody but me tried to read it) and I just wont tell any body else. I'm just not that stupid. I won't even tell Luna and she's my best bud. Oh dear, my brain is just so twisted!

Love ya, Gin


	10. Chapter 10

To my best-buddy hab,

First I have to tell you that I am afraid that our days as friends are limited, the pages in your book are running out and I don't want to wipe them clean. There are too many memories in your pages. I don't know what I'll do when I won't be able to talk to you anymore, it will be like losing my best friends and family all over again.

Oh dear, I sound like the pottering little woman that my mother used to be, worrying over everything, when nothing is going to go wrong. She was the maddest mother, although incredibly annoying at times, she was the best mother I could have asked for. I really miss her. I loved the way she used to yell at Fred and George for the little, but incredibly annoying things that they used to do, like throwing the garden gnomes onto the roof, so in the middle of the night you would hear them thumping around. And the way that she could boss us all around at the same time, as well as keeping the house in order. She was the best mum ever.

However, back to my second point, which is incredibly exciting and is more cheerful than my last, grieving paragraph. Harry came home last night and took me for dinner and then asked me if I could renew my vows with him! He is so sweet! We're going to have Fred George and Neville are going to be the best-men and Luna's gonna be my bridesmaid. Lily is going to be the ring girl while Nellie is going to be the ring girl. We had to change all of the positions around because Nellie isn't a boy, but that's all cool, it's going to be so much fun! I really wish that you would be able to come, because you could be my other bridesmaid. I love Harry just sooo much, he is like the best husband I could ever ask for.

I've already decided on my dress and its going to be the same one that I wore to our first wedding. Its ball-gown style, with long sleeves, blindingly white and has intricate beading covering the skirt. Lily, my beautiful baby is going to wear a lilac dress and will be throwing blood-red rose petals. Nellie will be wearing a blood-red dress and will be carrying the rings on a purple cushion. Everything is going to be just perfect.

My family is perfect and Harry doesn't know what I thought, and we're going to be remarried and everything in my life is going to be just perfect. My wonderful wedding, my gorgeous and romantic husband, and my beautiful baby girl, everything is perfect!

Love ya, Ginny


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Ginny,_

_In case you haven't figured, this is Habichatra, or Hab as you kindly call me, and yes I would love to be your second bridesmaid. I would be honoured. However, I must decile due to the fact that I can not leave this book. It is a requirement of my husband's family, that each member places a horcrux into a diary, where half of their soul can reside until that horcrux is destroyed._

_My name to be precise isn't even Habichatra, it is just my pen name, and you may know me from a boy that went to school with your husband, Harry. I am Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco Malfoy, the 'man slut' that you mentioned married and then divorced Pansy Parkinson and the wife of Lucius Malfoy. Now; before you destroy the remainder of my soul, which I beg you to not, I need to tell you a few things._

_Firstly I shall tell you that I unlike my husband and son; was not in league with the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. I in fact opposed his ideas although I was a pure-blood and was sure to never be killed by his ever-so-faithful deatheaters. You may have read the news and noted that it was in fact the deatheathers that murdered me, at Lord Voldemort's orders._

_The second thing that I should tell you is that my son Draco Malfoy did not marry Pansy Parkinson; he simply slept with the slut. It is forbidden for any of the Malfoy's to marry a known prostitute, so obviously he was unable to marry her. Instead he married a respectable muggle-born who I believe you were friends with. She was captured by Lord Voldemort and forced to marry Draco who had been deeply in love with her since their first year at Hogwarts. That girl is Hermione Granger._

_I remember you saying that she had died with her fiancé, Ron Weasley, your older brother, but she was captured by Lord Vodemort after your brother died. He transfigured a bird into her body and left it there, while she was forced to marry my son. I know that you would like to know where she is, but I am afraid that I do not know. This is because when the Dark Lord fell, Draco forced her into hiding and that is the last that I have heard of them._

_I know that you are bound to destroy this book, but I know that you will not tell your husband, due to the secrets held within my pages, therefore I have cast a charm upon myself so that I will self-destruct twenty seconds after you read this._

_Farewell and good luck Ginny, I wish you all the best for the future._

_Narcissa Malfoy (Habichatra) _


End file.
